1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates a source driver, and more particularly, to a source driver for a display apparatus, which is capable of removing output delay of a DAC (Digital-Analog Converter).
2. Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus includes a source driver that provides a source signal to display on a display panel. The source driver provides a source signal to the display panel, the source signal corresponding to display data provided from an external source.
The display panel may include an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel or LED (Light Emitting Diode) panel. The LCD panel displays a screen using an optical shutter operation of liquid crystal at each pixel, and the LED panel displays a screen using light emission of an LED at each pixel.
Recently, display apparatuses have been required to have high resolution. However, the increase of resolution may reduce a driving time for each pixel or horizontal line. Therefore, in order to compensate for a short driving time, the source driver must remove output delay or particularly output delay of a DAC. However, it is difficult to design a source driver capable of removing output delay.
In particular, the delay time of the source driver or DAC must be overcome in an IC (Integrated Circuit), apart from a load of the display panel.